fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hideki Tanka
A Bleach character made by Kevenkiller Summary Hideki Tanka is the current Captain of the 5th Division he is one of the oldest member of the 5th Division he replace Aizen after he betraid the soul society he fought against many ennemis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | At least 6-C Name: Hideki Tanka Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age : 600+ Classification: Shinigami, Captain of the 5th Division Power and Abilities : Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Flight-Pseudo, Kidō master (can use multiple types of high-level Kidō in quick succession by name only; without incantation or calling the type and level while retaining considerable power), Zanjustsu master (art of the sword), Hakuda master (hand-to-hand combat), Shunpo master (speed enhancement technique), the ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), can sense beings with Reiatsu, the ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu), Attack Potency: At least Town Level+ (Defeated Harribel with ease) | Island Level+ (Defeated Valkirye with Kokyû Zeishô) Speed: At least High Hypersonic ( Much faster than base Grimmjow ) | Massively Hypersonic+ ( Much faster than Gerard Valkirye ) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class EJ Durability: At least Town level | Island Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Several hundreds metter with kido Standard Equipment: Ryūjōmaru his Zanpakuto Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Attack/Techniques: Ryūjōmaru (Dragon Brander) has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Hideki wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. Ryūjōmaru Shikai: Its release command is "Flash" (Hirameke). Released, it resembles a blue gauntlet that rises up to his elbow with exquisite gold markings, and two curved blades parallel to each other. From the knuckle forward it resembles a regular katana blade. Ryū Tenzoshu (Heavenly Azure Dragon Blink): the primary power of Ryūjōmaru's Shikai. This technique temporarily increases Hideki's speed by set increments, allowing him to momentarily outmanoeuvre even Captain-class combatants. Rengoku (Purgatory; lit. "smelting/forging prison"): a technique which sets Ryūjōmaru's primary knuckle-blade on fire, with the blade extending with exceptional speed. Kaien claims the fire does not come from Hideki himself: the sheer friction caused by the rapid extension is what sets the blade aflame. Rasen ( Spiral; lit. "spiral-shell (as of a mollusk) swirl"): a technique Hideki claims is the "dragon's roar". By raising his Zanpakutō above his head and declaring the name, Hideki releases a toxic miasma-like spiritual cloud with a number of associated effects that targets indiscriminately. It poisons those who breath it in, burns those it passes over, and numbs the muscles of those exposed to it for long durations. Bankai: Kokyū Ryūjōmaru'' (Tiger-Seeking Dragon Brander): In Bankai, a tiger's head envelops his shoulder and grey strips of cloth cover his forearm. His blade is now entirely composed of blue energy, and a cape of the same color as the cloth drapes his back. Two slivers of energy float next to his right shoulder, and a disc next to his right.'' Bankai Special Ability: Kokyū Ryūjōmaru, like the Shikai form before it, is used heavily for melee combat. Kokyū Ryūjōmaru is also similar to Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu, in that both are a compression of their wielders respective powers; resulting in enhanced physical and spiritual abilities. Bankai Special Ability: Kokyū Zesshō (Tiger-Seeking Finishing Thrust). The blade of energy extends and slashes all enemies in range. -'Kido': Kido is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: Hadō for direct attacks, and Bakudō for battle support. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. - Hado #33 Sōkatsui (Blue Fire) : Blue flames discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai - Hadō #73 Sōren Sōkatsui ( Twin Lotus Blue Fire ) : An advanced form of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, it has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with his/her index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion with both of his/her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui because the user fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety - Hado #88 Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō ( Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon ) : A high-level Hadō which only Kidō masters can use. The practitioner raises his/her arm forward and outstretched, occasionally using their free hand to grip the firing arm for extra support, with the palm facing flat toward the target, and fires a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy, which creates an enormous explosion upon impact. Feats: - Defeated Base Grimmjow - Defeated Tier Harribel - Defeated Gerard Valkirye Key: Base Form | Bankai Others Note: Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Kevenkiller's Pages Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Bleach Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6